


A Holiday Monster Countdown

by MonsterSmut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Goblin - Freeform, Harpy, Human/Monster Romance, Jorōgumo, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Monster porn, Multi, Orc, Orc/Human - Freeform, Teratophilia, drider, goblin/human, harpy/human, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterSmut/pseuds/MonsterSmut
Summary: Counting down the 12 Days of Christmas(though not all stories are explicitly Christmas themed) with an erotic monster story every day





	1. The Goblin Market

**Author's Note:**

> A human woman slips into a pawn shop owned by goblins in search of the perfect gift

Snow crunched underfoot like teeth in a crisp apple as Rose searched for the shop. 'Twas the season for giving gifts, and even though she hated shopping, her mother at least deserved something nice. Unfortunately, Rose's income skewed heavily toward “unreliable” and the best she could do was try to find something at one of the many goblin markets in the Down Below. Neon signs and a mishmash of holiday lights kept the narrow alleyways brighter than other times of the year, and it didn't take long to find a glowing red sign advertising a pawn shop.

The bell above the door chimed as Rose entered, pausing to knock the snow off the soles of her boots. A young goblin woman glanced up from behind a glass display case, giving Rose a dispassionate once-over with her eyes before returning to whatever gadget she was working on. The aisles of the shop were choked with all manner of things, only some of which were recognizable to Rose.

“Help you with anything in particular?” the goblin asked in a husky voice.

“I'm looking for something for my mom,” Rose replied, “but I'm on a pretty tight budget.”

“Hmmm, I have a storm glass that will tell her what the weather will be like for the next year.”

“I don't think she really cares about the weather that much, actually.”

“How about a scouring pad that can literally clean anything?”

Rose laughed. “Isn't that like the magical equivalent of giving her a vacuum cleaner or something? I want to get her something she'll enjoy.”

Pausing in her perusal of the shop's unusual offerings, Rose examined a shelf of...potions, she supposed.

“What's this one?” Rose asked, holding up a small bottle of luminous golden liquid.

“That's _Reminiscentia_. One drop in an oil diffuser, and your mother will be able to relive a happy memory all over again.” the goblin replied, scratching behind one large pointed ear. “Very rare and extremely expensive.”

“How expensive?” Rose looked over her shoulder at the other woman, worry in her eyes.

“You don't happen to own a diamond mine or something, do you?” she asked, not unkindly.

Rose's face fell, and she gently replaced the bottle on the shelf. “Thanks anyway.”

Making her way back to the front of the shop, Rose began to open the door.

“Wait,” came the husky voice from the back, “come back.”

Something about the goblin's tone gave Rose pause, and she regarded the green figure behind the glass case curiously.

“Listen,” said the goblin, “I can make you a deal. Let's trade.”

“I don't really have anything to trade.” Rose replied, tapping the toe of one boot in a nervous habit.

The goblin smiled, a crooked expression, though charming. “You could give me a lock of your hair...”

Rose's eyes widened and she took an involuntary step back. If there was one rule she knew about dealing in the Down Below, it's that you never trade or sell parts of your body. A bright chuckle escaped the green-skinned woman's throat as she tossed her nut-brown curls over her shoulder.

“Relax, I'm fucking with you. Come here for a second.”

Rose stayed where she was, one hand on the door's handle, ready to flee. “Ummm...”

“My name is Throka. There, now you know my name. Come tell me about your mom. Why are you looking for something here instead of a normal mall or something?”

“She raised me by herself, and she works so hard but there's never enough money left over after rent and food for anything nice or fun.” Rose answered, slowly walking back toward Throka. “I just really want to give her something special, something no one else would have.”

“I understand.” Throka said, her voice gentle but still deep. “I'll tell you what; I will give you a single drop of Reminiscentia in a locket. You can give that to your mother and she can relive a single memory.”

“And how much will that cost?” Rose asked.

“Dinner.” Throka answered.

“I...what?”

“Dinner, with me.”

“You're asking me out?”

“Well, yeah.” Throka laughed. “Are you interested?”

Rose looked the goblin woman over, appraising her in a different way. She was slight, like most goblins, with curly golden-brown hair and dark eyes. Her green skin was smooth and unblemished, save for a few scars here and there, also not unusual for a goblin. Her mouth was quirked in amusement, full and berry-red. Not Rose's usual type, but attractive and charismatic nonetheless.

“Okay, you've got a deal.” she replied, nodding.

 

The place Throka took her to was full of jewelled floor cushions and low tables, clouds of incense hanging in the dim light. The food was good, if a bit more spicy than Rose was used to. Throka smiled at her as she attempted to scoop some of the food up with one of the soft pancake-like pieces of bread that had been brought to their table. Apparently goblins didn't use forks or spoons. Knives were okay, though.

“Oh god, I'm making such a mess...” Rose murmured, cheeks flushing.

“I don't know, I think you're managing rather gracefully.” Throka laughed.

“So, do you trade goods for dates often?” Rose asked around a mouthful of food.

“Only for the really cute ones.” the goblin replied with a wink. “Sweet little lamb like you wanders into my shop? Hell yeah.”

After finishing most of the food(Throka engaged her in a belching contest at one point) and several drinks(goblin liquor was strong as hell, it turned out), the two women leaned against each other as they stumbled back to Throka's place.

“You can toss your coat anywhere.” she said as Rose looked around.

It was a small single room, dark and warm, with shelves bending under the weight of various treasures and collections, piles of coins and gems rising halfway up the walls here and there. Rose deposited her coat on a collection of mismatched cushions that littered the floor. It almost felt like what she'd imagine a tiny dragon's cave to be.

“Thought we could have some dessert.” Throka offered Rose a gold plate piled with chocolate covered strawberries. Rose selected one plump berry and lifted it to her mouth, pausing.

“I don't know...” Rose said, eyeing Throka mischievously, “I heard we're not supposed to deal with goblin men or eat their fruit...”

“Good thing I'm not a man then.” Throka deadpanned, pulling the strawberry from Rose's lips and claiming her mouth for her own.

The plate of berries was forgotten as it fell to the floor.

Throka threaded her hands through Rose's silken spun-gold hair as she pulled the taller woman with her toward the mossy bed. Rose opened her mouth to allow Throka's insistent tongue entry, giving a breathless moan as the goblin pulled her down onto the bed. The moss was soft, if a bit chilled, and Rose wondered if her clothes would stain. All such worries were pushed out of her head by a pair of slim green hands pushing up the hem of her dress and pulling down her thick knit leggings. She pushed herself up on her elbows to watch Throka slide her hands back up newly-naked thighs, taking a moment to appreciate the goblin's athletic physique, her toned arms and legs, the muscled plane of her stomach.

“You are really pretty.” she breathed.

Throka gave her a small half-smile. “ _Flirt_.”

Rose smiled back as the other woman pushed herself up to catch her mouth in a kiss. Now it was Rose's turn to twine her fingers through Throka's dense curls. She gasped as she felt small fingers gently sliding over the folds of her labia, and Throka smiled against her mouth as she slipped two digits between the folds.

“Already wet for me, huh?” she asked, smugly. Rose blushed and then locked eyes with Throka.

“Are you going to do anything about it?” Rose asked, feeling bold.

Throka grinned, slipped her arms under Rose's knees, and pulled her hips up. Rose's breath was nearly knocked out of her as her back hit the moss. Throka put Rose's legs over her green shoulders and palmed her ass, lifting Rose's cunt closer to her grinning mouth. “You asked for it, little lamb.”

Rose bit the back of her hand as Throka's full lips closed over her clit and the goblin woman gave her a firm suck, following up with a few firm flicks of her tongue against the sensitive bud. The goblin's eyes held Rose's over the mound of her vulva as she worked Rose over with her tongue. A helpless moan escaped Rose's lips and she bucked her hips futilely; Throka was deceptively strong for her size, and she held Rose exactly where she wanted her.

“Ohhhh _fuck_ ohmygod...” Rose breathed.

Throka splayed one hand beneath Rose to support her hips and used the other to pull back the hood of her clit. When Throka's tongue massaged the exposed bundle of nerves, Rose _mewled_. Throka's face was glistening with Rose's slick and she winked at Rose as she drank from the human woman's cunt like wine from a goblet. Rose's thighs were beginning to shake with the effort of keeping still and Throka lowered her back down on the moss. She slipped her arms out from under Rose's knees and used her thumbs to spread Rose's labia open. She gave Rose a long lick up her cut, flicking her clit at the top, before burying her face in the soft wet folds. This time Rose couldn't hold back and bucked her hips against Throka's face, one hand pinching her own nipple and the other grabbing a fistful of Throka's curls. The goblin moved up slightly to massage Rose's clit with the flat of her tongue, making room for two of her fingers to push inside Rose. Throka groaned deep in her throat as Rose pulled her hair.

Finding the slightly textured spot she was looking for, Throka began massaging Rose from the inside, pressing on the back side of Rose's clit as she sucked the little nub. She rubbed her fingers in tight mean little circles, faster and faster, as Rose's breathing became more erratic and her whines higher. Rose squeezed her thighs against the other woman's head and pushed her harder against her cunt, feeling her orgasm coming on like a thunder storm.

Throka pressed her free hand down on Rose's softly rounded abdomen, just above her mound, as she crooked her fingers inside the woman and flicked her tongue fast against her clit, holding her through her first orgasm. She didn't let up until she felt Rose start to cum again, and then again a third time in quick succession.

“ _Stop_! Stop stop _stopstopstopstop_...” Rose pleaded, pushing Throka away, too oversensitive from cumming over and over.

Throka laughed and wiped her face off with the back of her hand.

“You make the best noises, cutie.” she murmured.

“I don't think I can walk.” Rose answered. Her limbs felt like jelly, pleasant aftershocks still coursing through her. “Did you use some kind of goblin magic on me?”

“Pffft, I don't need magic.” Throka said in mock-offense. “I'm a champion pussy diver.”

“I'll say.” Rose breathed, pulling Throka over to lay the goblin's head on her chest. Throka pulled a heavy blanket up over them both, a shower of trinkets falling off it to the floor as she did so. Her hand brushed softly over Rose's breast, the gentle rhythmic petting lulling her to sleep in Throka's arms.

 


	2. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ancient immortal lich king finds better uses for icing than decorating

"I do not see the point of this exercise, treasure." Dhuvir said, one ancient eyebrow raised.

"The point, my love, is to make a house!" Poppy answered, smirking at her skeletal lover from across the small kitchen table.

He looked ridiculously out of place in her apartment; a tall and foreboding ancient immortal wizard-king among her vintage pink pyrex and pastel hobnail glassware. But it was Christmas, and when she told him how important her holiday traditions were to her, he listened. He always listened, both to what she said and what she didn't. It was easy enough to arrange a visit to her own mundane realm for the season, and watching her face light up as she enjoyed the twinkling artificial lights and sweetly spiced confections of her home world was more than worth his own discomfort.

"If you let me use my magic, I could build you a  _palace_  out of this ginger-bread." he said.

"That would defeat the purpose,"Poppy chastised him, "you're supposed to make it yourself and it's supposed to messy and not look anything like you planned and then you eat all the extra frosting and decorations. It's  _tradition_ , Dhuvir."

The lich frowned, his crown scraping the ceiling of Poppy's kitchen as he tilted his head to regard the pile of ginger cookies and candy that was supposed to,  _somehow_ ,become a charming cottage such as a tiny witch might live in and lure tiny children to put in her tiny oven. His human love was using a sickeningly-sweet white icing as mortar to join the cookies together,though she was succeeding at getting most of it on her face and,inexplicably, in her hair. He laughed softly to himself; she was always awkwardly charming like that.

"Here, can you hold these two pieces together?" she asked him. Dhuvir held the cookies together as Poppy used more icing to secure them together, laughing as she accidentally covered most of his fingers in the stuff. "Sorry..."

He rolled his ghostly-white eyes at her false apology, and instead made a show of licking the icing off his fingers in an obvious promise. Poppy's pupils widened and her breath became shallow. Clearing her throat she gave him an exasperated look.

"Honestly, is that  _all_  you think about?"

"There are precious few things in your world that are as diverting to me as you are, my dear." Dhuvir replied, licking the last of the frosting from his fingertips. "And I can think of much more productive things to do with all these sweets than try to force them into the shape of a house."

Poppy looked from him to the collection of gumdrops, chocolates, and starlight mints laid out on the table, then back at him, as if considering his words.

"Well, the sooner you help me finish this thing, the sooner you can lick candy off my naked body." she stated.

Dhuvir's voice rumbled deep in his chest as he murmured his agreement, and set about putting the rest of the gingerbread house together. Once it was sturdy and standing on its own, Poppy showed him how to decorate the thing with gumdrops and candy as she piped icing in swirls and scallops over the whole thing.In short order, a charming fairytale cottage made of sweets graced the table, Poppy finishing the effect by sifting powdered sugar over the roof like snow.

The moment she set the sifter down, Dhuvir scooped her up in his arms as she squealed.

"Shall I debauch you in your room, my treasure, my heart, my dearest, or here in the kitchen?" he asked.

"If we're actually going to use the candy and icing, I'd prefer to keep the mess in the kitchen." Poppy replied.

"As my lady wishes." Dhurvir said,depositing her onto the kitchen counter.

Poppy's soft sweater was swiftly pulled over her head and discarded on the floor. Her jeans and lacy underwear followed suit as she lifted herself up slightly so Dhuvir could slip them off her long legs. She reached out and grabbed the icing bag. With an elegant twist of her wrists, she piped a swirl of frosting following the curve of her cleavage and dared her lich king with a look.

Smiling, Dhuvir knelt on the floor in supplication before her, bending his head to her chest and running his tongue in a smooth swipe along the top of her breasts, the sweetness of the icing mixing with the salt of her skin on his tongue. Poppy sighed and ran her hand along the back of Dhuvir's neck as he followed the path his tongue had taken again, then dipped his tongue into the valley between her breasts, one long bony hand reaching behind her to undo the clasp of her bra and doing away with the infernal garment. He sat back on his heels a moment to take in the sublime beauty of her naked form, cupping her breasts in his large hands and running his hands over her nipples until they pebbled under his touch.

Delicately, he ran the bottom of a gumdrop over Poppy's tongue, then used it to draw a circle around her nipple before taking the rosy peak into his mouth. The slight taste of fruit burst across his palate as he teased her with his tongue, her hands gripping the back of his head. He fed her the gumdrop without pausing in his ministrations, and she sucked on his fingertips in turn. Another gumdrop found it's way to her wicked tongue and then circled her other nipple, which received the same care and attention as the first.

"Please, Dhuvir..."

He trailed one hand up her thigh,pausing at the fold where it met her hip and sliding his thumb down the patch of hair between her legs and pushing between the folds of her cunt to find her clit. Slow, languorous,  _torturous_  circle she made with his thumb against her sex, as she clutched his head to her breast and moaned. Too soon he pulled back, and Poppy gave a frustrated groan in protest that died in her throat as Dhuvir reached for the icing bag.

He piped three little dots down the dimples of her left hip, then three more down the right. Lovingly, he licked and sucked and worried the flesh there between his lips, marking her. The scrape of his teeth against her skin made her jump and gasp and writhe oh so delightfully.

"My delicious, sweet treasure..." he growled between her legs.

"...is growing impatient." Poppy stated, wiggling her hips and staring him down beneath hooded eyes, pupils blown wide.

Dhuvir squeezed some icing onto his finger and used it to trace the shape of her sex, outline the edges and folds, paint her clit. He held his hand up for her and she leaned forward to capture his finger in her mouth even as he leaned forward to capture her cunt with his. Poppy nearly wept in relief as she could finally grind herself against Dhuvir's mouth, cleaning the last of the icing off the tip of his finger with a swirl of her tongue. He moaned against her clit and traced his handiwork with his tongue,pausing long enough to give it a firm suck. Her own tangy saltiness cut the sweetness of the icing, the combination irresistible to him.

Poppy let him finish cleaning her off with his tongue before pulling him back up for a kiss. Dhuvir sighed in surprise as her tongue pushed a starlight mint into his mouth, sweet and cool. She pulled back and gave him a wry smile as she slid down from the counter and turned him, pushing him against the counter and slipping her hand between his robes and down the front of his trousers. He was hot and hard in her hand, the tip of him already weeping in readiness for her. She spread the bead of precum over the head of his cock with her thumb, giving him a few firm pumps with her hand before returning her attention to disrobing him.

" _Minx..._ " his rough voice shot straight to her core.

"You know, I used to be very good at decorating cakes and cookies," Poppy said, as she took the icing bag and piped a ring of pearls around the base of Dhuvir's cock, "used to get lots of requests to do lacy decorations for weddings."

Dhuvir held as still as he could as she continued with her work, a lattice of sugar spiraling up his cock,the effort straining him. He was dripping now, so ready to be in her mouth, to be in  _her_.

"Treasure..." he warned.

Poppy clicked her tongue. "You're ruining all my hard work."

Once she was satisfied with the cage of sugar encasing his dick, she sat back on her heels and admired him. His chest heaving, thighs beginning to quake, eyes hot and hungry, and his cock bobbing just before her. She blew softly on the head and was rewarded with a choked cry and Dhuvir's dick twitching hard.Poppy smiled wickedly up at him and leaned forward, licking a long stripe up the underside of him, the icing smearing in her wake.

Dhuvir gave a moan of relief and tipped his head back as the sweet heat of her mouth engulfed him. She swirled her tongue around him and sucked the sweetness of him as she pulled off him, only to take him back in her mouth to the root, her nose pressed against his groin and her throat squeezing around him as she swallowed against him. Several ancient curses escaped his lips,their meaning lost to time and anyone but him. 

He held his hips still as she worked the length of him, every trace of icing gone except that which was smeared around her mouth. She looked thoroughly debauched and sinful; on her knees, moaning, one hand between her own legs as she took him as deep as she could with every bob of her head, her eyes positively predatory as she watched him watching her.

When he felt his climax approaching, he pulled her up by her arms and slid his hands down to cup her ass,hoisting her up and spearing her on his cock. Poppy locked her legs around his narrow waist as he turned to hold her against the wall,rutting into her roughly, dragging his length against her clit as he thrust.

Poppy was dimly aware of Dhuvir murmuring loving obscenities in her ear as she cried out, picking up speed as he tore her orgasm from her, her cunt fluttering and squeezing around him as she came. His pale eyes fixed on her face as he spilled into her, pressing his withered forehead to hers. They stayed like that for a long moment, locked together as Poppy's heartbeat went from erratic to steady. Dhuvir hadn't had a heartbeat for a very long time, but he closed his eyes and felt the rhythm of Poppy's heart beating against his chest, her arms wrapped around his thin frame, holding him close.

Once she felt ready to stand, Poppy unhooked her ankles from behind Dhuvir's back and set her bare feet on the linoleum. Dhuvir slipped out of her as he set her down, using one long skeletal finger to tilt her chin up and capturing her mouth in a kiss.

"I love you, you know." Poppy whispered.

"And I, you." he replied.

"Thank you for coming home with me for the holidays, you don't know what it means to be here with you like this." she said, reaching up to cup his dry cheek with her hand.

"If it means that much to you, I will reorder time to make it always thus."

"No, that defeats the purpose! It's special because it only happens during this time of year." Poppy laughed. "But I would like to come home more often. I miss it."

"Anything my lady wishes." Dhuvir promised.


	3. The Subtlety of Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A princess seeks some solitude at a ball meant to arrange a marriage for her. She meets someone new on the balcony.

_Another day, another ball._

Amandine scowled at the man before her. Not five minutes into the waltz and he was already telling her how, as his wife, she would have no need to train with her sword or ride out to inspect the lands herself. Apparently, he expected her to sit on a cushion and do needlework or play the harpsichord. The princess excused herself as soon as she could politely do so. Her mother's stern, watchful gaze never left the young woman, and Amandine didn't want to get into  _another_ fight. She was already in enough trouble for choosing to wear a finely-tailored uniform that her brother had given her, rather than one of the ridiculous and impractical gowns her mother had commissioned.

There were too many people in the ballroom; she felt pressed in on all sides, everyone smiling at her and trying to engage her in conversation. She needed air, and she needed it now.

Slipping out onto the large veranda, Amandine shut the doors behind her and breathed deeply. The air was cold and crisp, softly falling snowflakes dusting her hair and shoulders, the tips of her eyelashes.

"Are you alright, your Highness?" a soft voice inquired to her left. Amandine spun to face the person in surprise.

"I didn't know anyone else was out here."

"Forgive me for intruding, then."

It was another young woman, pale as the snow with long black hair that fell to the waist of her voluminous red ballgown. She seemed to float as she approached the princess. A golden mask covered the top half of her face, her large black eyes like cut jewels behind it, her full pink lips puffing clouds into the cold air as she spoke.

"Are you with one of the visiting dignitaries?" Amandine asked. "I haven't seen you at the palace before."

"No, your Grace, I  _am_ one of the visiting dignitaries." she answered, dipping into a low curtsey. "My name is Victissa, and my mother is the Spinner Queen."

"Oh!" Amandine felt her face flush; she should have remembered that. "I...thank you for the gift of silks sent by your mother, then,Lady Victissa."

The court of the Spinner Queen had never sent a dignitary in the flesh before, preferring to do business via correspondence. Amandine had a vague sense their lands were far away somewhere, her tutors had only ever spoken of them in terms of their trade ties to the kingdom.

"It is our pleasure." Victissa smiled, her teeth dazzlingly white."Would your Grace care to dance?" 

"I..uh, I'd love to." Amandine tried to bow gallantly, offering the foreign princess her arm. "Shall we return to the ball, my lady?"

There were plenty of turned heads and whispers when the two princesses took the floor, Amandine's hand securely in the small of Victissa's back.She swept the shorter woman up in her arms, Victissa's slim hand landing on her shoulder. Slowly, they began to waltz. Victissa was effortlessly graceful, the sweep of her blood-red gown gliding over the parquet floor like magic as Amandine spun them in elegant circles.

"I confess I'm surprised that a member of the Spinner Court was interested enough to come see my mother auction me off."

Victissa smiled. "Oh, we are  _quite_  interested in the goings on of your kingdom, Princess Amandine."

"Whichever of these wolves I end up saying yes to, your trade agreement with us will be honored, I can assure you." Amandine said, looking down at her dance partner. "And you can just call me Amandine."

"That is not why I am here, Amandine," Victissa explained, "I am here to offer myself as a prospective bride."

Startled into forgetting her steps, Amandine gaped at Victissa, even as other couples on the floor bumped into them. Victissa gently guided Amandine into resuming their dance.

"My proposal is this;" she began, "the Spinner Queen plans to invade your kingdom once your marriage goes through. These lands once belonged to her family many many centuries ago and she would see them reclaimed."

Amandine let herself be led numbly through the waltz as she listened.

"If you marry me, you are spared the attentions of these boorish men and our kingdoms forge a new prosperous alliance." Victissa leveled a serious gaze at her. "War will only lead to bloodshed on both sides, and I think you care for your people as much as I care for mine."

Amandine swallowed thickly. Truthfully, she did  _not_  want to marry any of the men her mother had paraded before her. She didn't want men at all. If she could outmaneuver her scheming mother, avoid a torturous marriage, and secure a beautiful and savvy wife in the bargain...well.

She pulled Victissa to a standstill with her, the other dancers slowly noticing and ending the waltz. The court tittered and whispered amongst themselves as they watched the two women, scandalized gasps erupting as the tall princess dropped to one knee before her companion.

"Princess Victissa," Amandine began, using her clear 'royal' voice, "would you do me the immense honor of becoming my bride and future queen,uniting our kingdoms under a new banner, and ushering our people into a new era of peace and prosperity?"

Victissa pretended to blush and demur, before sweeping into a low curtsey and offering Amandine her hand. "Of course I will, my dear Princess Amandine."

Pressing a kiss to her hand, Amandine stood and tucked her hand into the crook of her own elbow, leading them both across the ballroom floor to where her mother's throne sat upon the dais, her mother seething in tightly-controlled rage.

"Mother! I have the most wonderful news! Your ball has been a smashing success and I have indeed found my love among it's numerous honored guests!"

Victissa spared a sidelong glance at Amandine; maybe she was laying it on a  _bit_  thick. The queen clenched her jaw and gave her daughter and future daughter-in-law a smile that would curdle milk. Her hands were tied, the laws of the kingdom clear. Amandine, as heir, had the ironclad right to choose her king(or queen, as it turned out)herself. She did not look forward to the flood of angry letters from the spurned kings and merchant-princes she had selected for this ball.

Amandine only smiled back and bowed to her mother.

  
  


The wedding itself was held outside in the gardens, blanketed with snow. Amandine's strawberry-blond hair had been pulled into a sleek braid and she wore a white equestrian uniform. Victissa again wore a voluminous bell-shaped gown, this time in ivory silk provided by her own court. Her veil obscured her forehead and eyes, but her mouth was split in a jubilant grin. It had been a long time since there had been such a wedding, and the feasting and celebrating was meant to last all week. The happy newlyweds excused themselves as soon as they could to retire to their own suite, bidding farewell to guests and enduring suggestive jokes.

Once safely inside their apartments, Amandine let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Looking at her new wife, she laughed incredulously.

"We did it! I half-thought someone would interrupt the wedding, but we did it."

Victissa held her face in her cool hands, the snowflakes melting from her dark hair. "We did indeed, my dear. And now there is something I must tell you."

Amandine felt a knot settle in her stomach; she hadn't been alone with Victissa much during the wedding planning, they hadn't had much time to get to know one another yet.

"Something bad?"

"No, not bad, just...well, it will be easier if I show you." Her lovely bride removed her veil and brushed her hair back, revealing that her dark eyes were numerous across her forehead, eight in all, blinking in unison at Amandine.

"Ah...um.." Amandine stammered.

"Wait, there's more." Victissa said, holding up a hand.

She detached her skirt from her bodice and swept the silk off with a flourish, like a bullfighter's cape. Suddenly, the reason behind her preference for abnormally full skirts was made perfectly clear. Narrow waist gave way to a very full and rounded abdomen that darkened to a rich brown. Eight long and wickedly-tapered legs fanned out around Victissa as she shifted self-consciously, bare before her bride's gaze. Amandine stared a long time, taking in the joints of Victissa's many legs, the unusual shape of her abdomen.

"Oh." she breathed softly.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Victissa said. "This is why the Spinner Court is so secretive, because of what we are."

She gestured for Amandine to sit beside her on the bed as she gracefully arranged herself on it. This explanation was going to be lengthy, then. Amandine slid onto the bed, close but still apart from Victissa.

"A very long time ago, my people ruled these lands. Our silk made us wealthy, and we were happy and flourished. Then, when humans came across the sea and began building their kingdoms around us, we sent envoys, offering trade and alliances. We were met with...horror, fear, anger, violence. There were so many wars."

The pain in her voice moved Amandine, and she took Victissa's hand, encouraging her to continue her story.

"We had to hide, so we retreated underground, deep in the caves. We've been careful, only venturing to the surface in disguise, to reestablish trade with the humans. Our court is strong now, our numbers vast. Where once we ruled only here, now we stretch across the continent. We cannot continue hiding forever, and if our people are both to survive, we must learn to coexist."

Victissa steeled herself and met Amandine's gaze. "I believe we can do this, you and I together. I believe we can reintroduce our people to each other. It will be difficult, and it will take time, but I believe in us."

She fell silent, and waited for Amandine's response. She didn't have to wait long.

"Yes, Victissa, I believe we can." Amandine tipped Victissa's chin up and captured her mouth in a kiss. Victissa nearly wept with relief and threw her arms about Amandine's shoulders, returning her kiss with fervor. A long moment spent wrapped in each other, and then Amandine pulled back. "Forgive me, my love, but I am unsure about how this wedding night is meant to work, exactly..."

Victissa laughed. "Don't worry, I have made some preparations. But you will have to trust me."

"If you can think of any way for me to prove I trust you any more than I already have, I'd like to hear it." Amandine replied. Pressing a quick kiss to her lover's lips, Victissa slid off the bed.

"Wait here a moment."

Amandine took the time to pull open the heavy curtains and watched the falling snow. It had picked up since the wedding and now the outside world was a wash of white, little visible through the thickly-falling snowflakes. Victissa joined her at the window.

"Snow will always remind me of that night at the ball."

"Me too." Holding up a box, Victissa smiled fox-like and mischievous. Amandine lifted the lid to reveal a golden phallus resting on a bed of dark blue velvet. "I thought, perhaps..."

Amandine cut Victissa off with a kiss. " _Yes_."

They both hurried to divest each other of the rest of their clothes,anxious to feel skin-on-skin at last. Victissa laid Amandine out on the bed, holding her wrists above her head and cautioning her to keep still. A thrill ran through Amandine as her unusual lover spun a fine rope of silk from her own spinneret and secured Amandine's wrists to the headboard. She watched in fascination as Victissa continued spinning, creating an intricately knotted harness for herself, the silken cords securing the gold cock in place against her spider's abdomen. She ran the smooth head against Amandine's lips, coaxing her mouth open. Amandine used her tongue to work the toy, coating it in wetness and gazing up at Victissa, whose eyes were heavy with desire.

"My bride looks so lovely all tied up like this..."

Using two of her legs, Victissa spread Amandine's apart and spun more rope to secure her ankles to the bedposts. Bound and helpless, there wasn't anything Amandine could do but watch as her new wife slipped two of her elegant fingers into the wet heat of Amandine's cunt. Victissa scissored her fingers inside Amandine, finding that spot that made her cry out in pleasure, her sex glistening and dripping.

"Are you ready for me, my love?" she murmured.

"Yes,  _please_!"

Lining up with Amandine's sex, Victissa pushed inside, relishing the look of pleasure and anticipation in her lover's eyes. Amandine tried to buck her hips, anything to get closer, to get more, but the silk ropes held strong and left her unable to move more than the barest inch.

"Patience,pet." Victissa teased as she pushed another inch in, only to thrust shallowly for a long minute while Amandine whined and begged to fuck herself on Victissa's cock. "Such filthy language, and from a princess!"

Victissa ran her hands down Amandine's stomach and back up again, cupping her breasts and brushing underneath with her thumbs. She took one of the pert nipples in her mouth as she thrust the gold phallus deeper, Amandine's moans turning low and guttural as Victissa fucked her into the bed. Looking down her body, Amandine met her lover's many eyes as she languidly flicked her tongue across Amandine's nipple before using her sharp teeth to give it a tug.

" _Please_ , Victissa..."

"You sound so beautiful when you beg me."

" _Harder._ "

Victissa braced her many legs against the footboard and bedposts of their opulent marriage bed, giving herself more leverage as she began thrusting in earnest, eager to bring her bride to her peak. The wet sound of flesh hitting flesh and Victissa's labored breathing mixed with Amandine's increasingly-frantic cries as one of the spider princess's thumbs found Amandine's clit.

"Fuck,right  _there_! Ahhhh, don't stop!"

Amandine arched her back as far off the bed as she could, body going taught as a violin string as her orgasm hit her. She felt herself convulsing around the rigid and unforgiving length of Victissa's golden cock as her lover kept working her clit through her climax.

"Keep cumming for me, love, stay in it." Victissa whispered in Amandine's ear as she thrust steady and fast in and out of her, coaxing her into a second orgasm.

She smiled as her lover cried out her name and an endless stream of filthy promises and praise. Amandine basked in the little quakes and twitches of her body as Victissa discarded the silk and gold strap-on and undid her wife's restraints, massing her wrists and ankles and whispering words of encouragement.

"You did so well, my love,  _so well_."

"Give me a minute and I'll be ready to go again." Amandine sighed, smiling at her bride's laughter. "Hey, can I wear the cock next time?

  
  


Their plan to explain Victissa's nature to the advisors' council went up in smoke the next morning when the ladies' maids found the couple, cocooned together in a bed wrapped top-to-bottom in spider silk.

  
  
  


 


	4. Feathering the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A harpy wants to show her lover how much he means to her, through interior decorating.

A harpy's nest is a very personal thing.

Built up over time, expanded as the harpy grows, all manner of interesting bits and bobs can be found woven into it. It is a tapestry that reflects the harpy's life; anything important that ever happened to that harpy can be found threaded through the walls of their nest.

Celaeno was no different from any other harpy in that respect. In the center of her nest one could find ribbons and bits of shiny stuff that had caught her eye as a fledgeling, spiraling out to scraps of paper and bits of magazines, tiny silver bells and brightly colored plastics. Even some of her own tawny feathers saved after a molt.

For the first time in her life, though, she found herself wondering what she should weave into the branches of her nest. She had a mate now, after all, and wanted to make him feel welcome, show him that he was important to her. Maybe she'd ask him to add some touches of his own; he'd been spending quite a bit of time in her loft apartment since they'd been seeing each other. Would it make him feel at home?

She glanced at the small pile of clothes she'd stolen from him when he'd spent the night. A pair of boxers here, a tie there. She expected he knew she had taken them but probably didn't know what for. Her human friends had mentioned keeping clothing as a memento of a lover. Celaeno lifted a threadbare white tee and indulged in the scent of it before tearing into the thing with her talons. The other clothes followed suit and soon she had a pile of more-or-less even strips of material.

She set to work.

 

“Cel?” Tom glanced around the apartment, looking for his girlfriend. He'd let himself in with the key she had given him to celebrate their first month together.

“In here.” came the reply from behind the bookcases Celaeno used to make a bed “room” within the larger space of her apartment. “I have something to show you...”

Amused and not a little curious, Tom walked around the bookcases into the little nook and found her there, clad in lingerie and reclining on a pile of pillows in her nest. He took in her soft downy belly, long shapely legs that ended in razor-sharp taloned feet, and the massive wings she liked to fold around him. Celaeno peered at him owlishly, her sharp features softened by the low light.

“You look amazing, Cel.” Tom said, joining her in the next and leaning over her, one hand skimming down her side to rest on her hip. “Is this what you wanted to show me?”

He pulled gently on the ribbon holding the side of her lace panties together. She swatted him away and clicked her tongue.

“No! Look; the nest!” she said, as though it were perfectly obvious.

Tom looked around the nest, noticing she'd added a row to it's edges. A flash of blue caught his eye; wasn't that his ratty old Superman tee? He'd lent it to Celaeno to sleep in the first time they'd spent the night together. And there, the black plaid boxers he'd thought he lost on their weekend trip to the mountains. Strips of his clothes were threaded through the outermost ring of the woven nest, each one calling to mind a memory of their relationship.

“You added _me_ to your nest, Cel?” he asked, touched.

“Well, yes. You're the most important person in my life. I wanted to make you feel like you belong her, like it's your nest too.” she said, head tilted in her peculiar way.

“I...don't know what to say.” Tom smiled and brushed his thumb over her cheek. “Thank you.”

Celaeno chirped happily and kissed him, relieved that he hadn't been angry about his clothes. Tom slipped the straps of her flimsy bralette off her shoulders, pulling the ribbons that release it and allowing it to fall unheeded among the pillows. Cupping her through her panties, he massaged the lace against her until it was sodden, deepening the kiss and pulling a soft moan from her.

He often got asked about his relationship with Cel, mostly by guys curious about sleeping with a harpy. A lot of them seemed to think he must have an outrageously kinky sex life, what with the talons and wings and everything. Tom would just shake his head and say nothing. No one else needed to know how soft and sweet Celaeno's voice could be as he pushed his fingers inside her. The silken caress of her feathered body against his skin was an intimacy he didn't discuss with anyone.

The lace panties joined the bralette in short order, and Tom pushed himself up to his knees, peeling off his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. Celaeno watched him, flushed and drowsy with desire, humming her approval when his cock sprang free from its confines. Tom gave himself a few practiced strokes, knowing how much Celaeno liked a show. Her humming deepened into a moan as she wrapped her legs about his waist, running her talons oh so lightly over his ass, careful not to break the skin. He loved the danger, the risk of it, the sharp pang of fear when she pressed just a little too much. Just enough to keep him on edge.

Celaeno pulled him closer to her with her legs, her golden wings coming to wrap around him, blocking off everything else. It always felt like they were in their own little world, like nothing outside the nest existed. Tom pressed his face into Celaeno's neck and pushed himself into her, groaning at the perfect welcoming heat of her, the wet tight squeeze of her around him. She matched his thrusts with her hips, meeting him with each surge forward. Celaeno's awareness shrank until the only thing she was focused on was the drag of his cock in and out of her, the way he angled himself to stimulate her clit as he moved, the way he canted his hips to hit a new angle, deeper, fuller, _yes_ , _more_ _harder_...

They crested almost in tandem, Celaeno cumming the barest moment before him, the delicious tightening of her cunt around his cock sending him over the edge and spilling into her, hot spurts of cum filling her. Tom pressed his forehead to hers, whispering promises of love and fidelity and happiness to come.

Later, as they basked in each other's arms, the sweat cooling on Tom's skin, he remembered what he had brought to surprise her with.

“I thought you might like these, we always hung them up around our house when I was kid this time of year.”

Celaeno loved the twinkling fairy lights and immediately set Tom to weaving them into the next, twining between the strips of his clothing. The nest was bathed in the soft shifting glow of holiday lights, and he thought she looked like some ancient goddess, all gold and shimmer and magic. He'd worship at her altar as long as she'd let him stay.

 


	5. An Orc for Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A handsome orc invited his workplace crush to a Hanukkah party, but they don't stay long.

Jamie knocked three times on the door before her, hands immediately returning to her coat pockets as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. Inside, the sound of music, laughter, and loud voices was clearly audible.

“Fucking hell,” she muttered under her breath, “it's cold as balls out here.”

The door opened, and she flashed a smile at her host. Gary was a tall orc, slim and athletic, with olive green skin and a pair of impressive tusks. He was currently wearing a brightly-patterned blue and gold knit sweater emblazoned with Stars of David and a large central dreidel. He grinned at her.

“Hey, you made it!”

“Yeah, I-”

“Hey Gary, that the girlfriend you're always talking about?” a large orc in a football jersey hollered from the kitchen.

“Jamie is my friend from work, Tirgor.” Gary answered with a pointed look at his friend. “Sorry, come on in.”

He stepped back to let Jamie into the living room, which was already full of boisterous conversation. There had to be a couple dozen people in the room; mostly orcs but some humans, too.

“Nice sweater.” Jamie smiled up at Gary.

“Thanks! My dad's girlfriend knit it for me, she thinks Hanukkah is like Jewish Christmas.” he pulled the sweater away from his chest, looking down at it. “I kinda like it, though.”

“It's not a big holiday, I take it?”

“Nah, Rosh Hashanah and Yom Kippur are way more important. Not as easily commercialized though, so...” he shrugged. “When we were in college, we used to get together during Hanukkah for pizza and parsha, now we just do the pizza part. And latkes.”

Tirgor interrupted their conversation, leaning between them to offer Jamie a drink. “Wine, m'lady?”

“Oh, yes, thanks!” Jamie took the wineglass and brought it to her lips for a sip. “Oh, that's...really sweet.”

“Yeah, sorry, none of these gentlemen have a particularly refined palate.” Gary said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I can get you something else?”

“No, that's okay.” Jamie replied, setting her glass down on a side table. “Thanks for inviting me. After you couldn't make the movie last weekend, I was worried I'd overstepped by asking you out.”

“No! No, not at all,” Gary protested, “I really wanted to go, I just had a prior engagement I couldn't get out of. I'm glad you came tonight, I really wanted to make it up to you.”

His apology was cut short by a couple of orcs knocking into them both, and he reflexively reached out to catch Jamie, steadying her as his friends begged their forgiveness before carrying on with their wrestling.

Tirgor clinked a knife against his glass a few times, getting everyone's attention. “A toast!”

Numerous glasses and cups were held aloft.

“To friends, to family, and to saying 'fuck you' to everyone who has tried to destroy our community!”

A cacophony of orcs stomping their feet and cheering erupted, glasses clinking(and breaking). Gary leaned down to Jamie's ear.

“You wanna go for a walk?” he asked.

“Won't your friends be upset if we just leave?”

“Ha! Gimel!” came a shout from across the room, a victorious orc banging his fists down on the card table and laughing.

“Give 'em a minute, they'll be too deep into the Manischewitz to notice we're gone.”

Gary retrieved their coats and soon they were walking down the snowy sidewalk, hands tucked into their pockets, shoulder to shoulder.

“Pretty raging party for a minor holiday.”

“We're orcs,” Gary winked, “any excuse for drunken revelry.”

“Is Gary a traditional orc name?”

“It's...uh, actually...Kugar.” he admitted with some reluctance.

“Like...cougar?” Jamie asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“And _that_ is exactly why I go by Gary, yes.” he nodded emphatically.

Jamie chuckled. “Sorry. I like it, it's a good name.”

“Kugar or Gary?”

“Yes.” she said. They walked for a bit, enjoying the string lights on the houses, before Jamie paused and turned. “Hey...”

Gary looked at her, waiting for her to articulate whatever she was obviously contemplating.

“I don't want to overstep, but...” she took a deep breath. “Do you want to go to my place?”

Gary's face felt suddenly too hot despite the chill of the winter night. “Y..yeah, yes! Yes, I would like that.”

“Cool.” Jamie smiled.

 

A short bus ride and a couple glasses of wine later, they were curled up on the sofa, trading stories about the most outlandish customer service calls they'd ever taken. Jamie thought she'd won with her story about the deli owner who didn't understand why customers' signed receipts weren't on file(she habitually threw the signed receipts away and Jamie couldn't get her to understand that at no point in the transaction did a signed receipt get scanned into the system), but Gary countered with the case of the man who hired an escort for his teenage son's birthday and then demanded a refund because he didn't think the escort was pretty enough.

“I felt terrible for the woman, this guy was saying horrible things about her body and her looks and trying to initiate a chargeback against the website, and the poor woman had to read it all.” Gary shook his head. “She was just a nice lady doing her job.”

“That's unreal.” Jamie said, shaking her head. “Some people are such jackasses.”

Falling into a comfortable silence, they locked eyes for a beat. Whoever moved first, it didn't matter, and then Jamie was straddling Gary's lap as they made out like teenagers. Gary's hands found her _sublime_ ass and massaged it through her jeans as he kissed her. She moaned against his mouth and pushed her hips into his, grinding on his lap as he hardened beneath her.

“Tell me if I'm moving too fast.” Jamie said, sitting up and pulling her soft shirt off over her head, balling it up and tossing it into some corner behind him. Gary's hands moved up and around to massage her breasts through her satin bra, feeling the hard nubs of her nipples through the fabric.

“Anything you want, I'm down for anything.” he said, looking at her like she was something magical and unexpected.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him thoroughly, his hands running up her back and unhooking the clasp on her bra. Shrugging it off, she tossed it into the same corner as her shirt. Jamie leaned back, now bare from the waist up before him, brown nipples hard. He wanted to taste her.

“Those are some pretty serious bedroom eyes you got there, Kugar.” she said, smirking.

“I'm pretty seriously thinking about taking you to bed, Jamila.” Gary answered, leaning forward and capturing her nipple between his teeth, careful to not catch her with his tusks.

“Ah, that's good,” she breathed, “because I was hoping you'd stay the night.”

A firm tug on his hair and Gary pulled off her nipple with a wet pop. She looked luscious; her dark hair a curly halo around her head, flushed and dewy, pupils wide with wanton promise. Sliding off his lap, Jamie took his hand and pulled him toward her bedroom. Wriggling her hips, she shimmied off her jeans and fell back onto the bed with a giggle.

She watched as the orc pulled off his own shirt and jeans, stepping out of his clothes and kicking them to the side, the outline of his erection pressing through the thin fabric of his briefs. He palmed himself through his briefs and knelt at the foot of the bed.

“You are still wearing far, too much.” he declared, leaning over Jamie's thong-clad sex.

She gasped as he slid one sharp tusk under the strap of her thong, catching her eyes with his and winking at her, before snapping it with a tug. He severed the other strap with another tug, and pulled the thong off her with his teeth. Catching it in his hand, he brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply, growling appreciatively before dropping the thong to the floor.

“Fuck, that was hot-”

Jamie's appraisal gave way to a startled cry as Gary suddenly grasped her hips and dragged his tongue up her slit in one long stripe. She rolled her hips up against his face, grinding against his mouth as he found her clit.

“Oh fuck, _damn_ , you're _good_ at this aren't you?” she asked, peering down her body at him with a half-smile.

He flashed her a glistening confident smile, cocksure and bold. “I take pride in my work, ma'am.”

Jamie arched her back and fell down onto the bed as he worked her over with his tongue and fingers. The room was filled with lewd wet noises and soft gasps intermingled with low groans of pleasure. When she was thoroughly dripping, Gary stood and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs.

“Why'd you stop?!”

“Because,” he said, pulling the garment down and freeing his forest-green cock, “I want to make you cum on my cock.”

Her eyes widened as she took in the impressive length of him, veined and girthy, a ladder of piercings along the topside of his shaft promising pleasure. The deep green head boasted a silver ring pierced through, and was already dripping viscous precum onto her stomach as he leaned over her.

“Are you ready?”

“Depends, did you bring a condom?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Then _hell yes_.”

Jamie reached down and worked her clit as she watched him fish through his jeans pocket and pull out a foil square. Watching him roll the purple condom over his thick cock excited her, the bumps from his jewelry already making her cunt twitch in anticipation.

“Purple and green, huh?” she eyed him up and down.

“Just call me the Incredible Hulk.” he said, lifting her legs and slotting himself between them.

“You'll have to earn that title.”

He took himself in hand and rubbed the head of himself between her slick folds, teasing them both and coating him in her wetness. Carefully, he lined himself up and pushed slowly in, letting her adjust to the girth of him. Steady shallow thrusts worked him into her inch by inch, as he hissed through his teeth at the tight squeeze and she locked her legs around him.

When he was fully-seated within her, he angled his hips forward and slowly ground himself against her clit, the texture of his piercings pulling cries of pleasure from her. Jamie reached behind her to grab the edge of the mattress as he started fucking her in earnest, hard snaps of his hips driving him in and out of her like a piston.

“Ohhhh my _god_ , fuck, yeah, _just like that_...”

When he could feel she was on the edge, he lifted her legs and placed them over his shoulders, wrapping one arm around her knees to hold her legs against his lean chest. He supported his weight on his other arm as he leaned back, thrusting up into her, the head of his cock pounding inside her, against the root of her clit. He picked up his pace as her cries grew more desperate.

“ _Ahhhh, oh god, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so close, please!_ ”

Her thighs began to tremble and shake as her orgasm built up, and she tensed her muscles so hard her calves began to cramp. They hung in eternity for a moment like that, until the dam broke and her climax crashed over her, loud obscene cries music to his ears as her tight cunt clenched him rhythmically. Gary felt the pressure building in his pelvis, moving through his dick, wave after wave pushing up the length of him as he spurt over and over again inside her.

“Fuck, I'm still cumming...” he gasped as he bent over her, thrusting through the increasing over-sensitivity as he emptied himself. With a long groan, he stilled himself within Jamie, pressing his face into her hair.

“You gotta move,” she laughed, “I gotta pee!”

He chuckled as he pulled out of her, watching her ass bounce as she hurried to the bathroom, then setting to tying off the condom and disposing of it before cleaning himself and the bed up as well as he could.

Jamie found him in the newly-made bed, the blanket corner turned down on her side, looking for all the world like he belonged there. She climbed in and snuggled down against his side.

“I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to walk tomorrow, Kugar.”

“Why do you keep using my full name?” he asked with a chuckle.

“'Cause you're a damn _cougar_!” she grinned, raking her nails lightly down his chest. “Now let a woman get some sleep!”

 

 


	6. The Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A yeti lives in an ancient temple with his human lover, keeping both warm in the heavy snows.

The softness of Tsering's white fur made the most perfect barrier against the glacial cold of the mountain. Living in a remote, half-forgotten temple high in the snow-capped peaks of Tibet was a difficult life for Rabten. If not for Tsering's supernatural gift for hunting, he had no doubt he'd have long starved. As it was, though, his unconventional lover kept him both warm and fed, and Rabten hummed in pleasure as he burrowed deeper into the thick fur of Tsering's chest. A deep low rumble answered him, like the sound of a distant avalanche.

“Awake already?” Tsering asked, his fanged mouth pronouncing the human words slowly and deliberately.

“Mmmm, I could fall back asleep...” Rabten replied. An iron-hard heat pressed insistently into his belly. “It seems you have other ideas, though.”

Tsering rolled onto his back, pulling Rabten to lay on top of him. Rabten loved having the massive bulk of his powerful lover beneath him, it made him feel bold and powerful. Tsering's thick phallus, pink and glistening, lay proudly against the yeti's stomach, and Rabten felt his own cock stirring at the sight. He slowly stroked himself from root to tip, spreading his slick down the length of him, only to have Tsering's large hand cover his.

The yeti wrapped his hand around both their cocks and stroked them together, their combined wetness slipping down over them and pooling beneath Rabten's ass. Rolling his hips, Rabten thrust up into Tsering's slippery grip. His lover released their aching cocks and reached behind Rabten to circle his tight hole with one large finger, lubing him up with their slick and pushing in slowly. The smaller man sighed and bit his lip; Tsering always had to prepare him before fucking him, and he did it beautifully. Pumping in and out of Rabten, Tsering looked up at his lover with hot, heavy dark eyes, his leonine face curling in a lustful snarl as he added a second finger and stretched Rabten more.

“ _Nnnng_ , fuck, yes...” Rabten sobbed as Tsering curled his fingers inside his ass, spreading him open and pumping his fingers in and out with increasing speed.

Rabten's cock was painfully hard, the pressure nearly unbearable, wetness leaking from the tip like a waterfall and smearing into Tsering's fur. He gave a cry of loss as Tsering removed his fingers from Rabten's ass and lined up the blunt head of his dick with the man's ass instead. Impatient, Rabten reached behind himself to hold Tsering in place as he speared himself on the yeti's massive cock. Tsering's huge hands wrapped around Rabten's middle and kept him still as he thrust up into his small lover again and again, the tight heat of Rabten's ass pulsing around his dick in time with the man's heartbeat. A growl began deep in Tsering's chest as he approached his peak, giving Rabten enough warning to fist his own cock and tug until he spilled his seed over the yeti's stomach in hot spurts. Tsering held Rabten perfectly still as he emptied into the man. Rabten felt thick ropes of cum erupting up into his ass, filling him to bursting and squeezing out around the yeti's cock, the smaller human unable to contain the creature's spend entirely.

The delicious ache that filled Rabten remained when his lover withdrew from him, his ass trying vainly to return to it's previous size. Tsering carried his limp lover over to a fire-heated pool in a corner of the ancient temple, washing them both off with a careful gentle tenderness.

 

 

“You remember when the mountains were home to all sorts of monsters and demons, right?” Rabten asked as he roasted Tsering's latest kill, a fat marmot.

“I remember when the world was young and spirits dwelt along side humans.” Tsering mused. “My people lived in fear of demons and wild animals alike.”

“Your people?”

“I was human once,” Tsering said, to Rabten's astonishment, “a spirit made me as I am. I released it from a frozen cave and it rewarded me by transforming me into something that could survive. And I have, through countless ages.”

The sound of children's laughter drew their attention, as a group of small humans chased each other along the outskirts of the village far below the temple. Snowballs flew as the children tested their aim, seeing how close to the crumbling edifice they could reach.

“They worshipped me once, these people.” Tsering said. “That's why they sometimes leave offerings.”

Indeed, Rabten had woken not a few times to find bundles of incense or offerings of food or furs left outside the temple doors. Some ancestral memory kept the humans coming back, though the temple statues had long been weathered down into featureless figures. The children couldn't see them, where they sat near the temple, so Rabten carefully formed a snowball of his own and threw it down to them, eliciting cries of alarm and childish excitement as the children ran squealing back to the safety of the village.

 

Many years later, Rabten found an offering of a different sort left at the temple. The mewling cry of an infant alerted him to the baby's presence. A tiny boy, no more than a few days old, abandoned by its parents for some unknown reason, swaddled against the cold, perhaps in the hopes that the temple spirits would take the child.

Tsering looked down at the small thing over Rabten's shoulder. “I can milk the yaks for him, he will need food.”

Rabten's heart swelled with fondness that Tsering would immediately understand that he would want to keep the baby. “He will need a name, too.”

The ancient yeti gazed into the wrinkled, soft face of the crying baby.

“Norbu.”


End file.
